Automobile windows function in part to admit light into the interior of a vehicle. Some automobile windows, such as windows incorporated in automobile doors, are movable to an open position to admit air into the interior of the vehicle. In order to admit additional light and air into the interior, some fixed-roof automobiles include a movable panel known as a sunroof. Sunroofs come in many styles, with the most popular styles incorporating a sliding mechanism that moves a sunroof panel rearward out of a sunroof opening, either to a compartment internal to the roof of the vehicle or to a position external to the roof of the vehicle.